Madeline Carmichael, sister of one Blaise Zabini
by Cookiedow
Summary: Blaise is not happy when his kid sister is to join him at Hogwarts. He has the difficult task to keep her under control. But the beautifull Zabini-girl has a mind of her own and will give Blaise a hard time. Further more, Malfoy is interested, F..k!
1. Chapter 1

The sky was gray and a bit hazy, smoke fragments from the train on the train platform. It was still early and there were few students. Against a wall was a handsome 16 year old boy. He had striking blonde hair, silver eyes and an arrogant attitude. Casually he smoked a cigarette while he stared into the distance. His luggage had already been put on the train, his friends had not yet arrived and no significant student present to torment.  
The boy took a deep pull on his cigarette and sighed, another stupid year at Hogwarts, what would he not give to be out of there. He had seen it all, the simple lessons, the girls no longer exciting, few could hold his attention. Shit and he still had two years more to come!

Suddenly he felt a blow to his leg. Cursing, he turned and shot his cigarette to the idiot who dared to irritate him. Blaise Zabini looked with a grin to the irritated Malfoy.  
"You were very very deep in thought, I could not resist my friend!"

"Fuck it Blaise, " Draco sneered. "It could have ended badly for you and for your information, I had in mind, the thought of another year of bloody Hogwarts, all the pretty girls fucked, same old stupid students to harass, and hardly an academic challenge! What a drag!"

"A little depressed?" Blaise laughed, "you know you have this shit every school year, after dinner you feel better. And there are many plus points. At least you have a choice of almost every girl to fuck, teasing and tormenting is always fun, hardly any homework worth mentioning and you're not home. Free of the continuous pressure on your shoulders of being the sole heir ".

"Hmm ..." Draco said. He looked a little happier... "So, you have experienced something special? Something nice to tell? I heard you were in France, with your father. "  
"Mmhhmmm ..." Blaise muttered, "something new, but something fun ... I can't really say."  
"What is it then?" Draco asked. Blaise had a dark look in his eyes. "Madeline is coming to Hogwarts. Pfff...just what I need, what a fucking mes ".  
"Madeline? That little kid sister of yours? " Draco asked.

"Half sister" Blaise said, "same father, different mother. She is one year younger, 5th year, no idea what she will be, will probably be a Gryffindor, just to annoy me. "

"I thought you liked your sister" Draco said. "I mean, you're always spending time with her and your father on holidays. I haven't seen her in a few years now. The last time she was 13 or something. It was a very pretty girl ... mmmm ... I wonder how she looks now. " Draco looked greedy in the distance.

"Look, this is exactly what I mean", Blaise muttered. "I only mentioned her once and you're already mouth-watering and believe me, you will not be the only one. Maddie is a very pretty girl, even a fool can see she's hot. Shit man, It will be hard work to keep every idiot away from her and to annoy me, she'll fall for a Hufflepuf, or worse a Gryffindork. "

Both stared at a group ahead, and both had a shiver running down their spine ... Draco sneered at the group Gryffindors. No way that a pure blood girl, who is one of their own, will be falling for a Gryffindor. Not if he had any say in it. He still remembered Madeline Carmichael. Long black hair, deep blue eyes, porcelain skin ... Her body was vague, she was still a child then. But probably not anymore, he smiled. Maybe this could be starting out as a nice year while he winked at Rachel Mcknightley, a sixth-year Slytherin. He was feeling better already.

"Why has your sister a different last name?" Draco suddenly asked. He had never really thought about it.  
"She has the surname of her own mother, " Blaise said. "Father and her mother are not married. But make no mistake, she is a Zabini to the core".

Draco nodded. He remembered the story now. The half sister of Blaise. They had not really grown up together. Blaise lived with his own mother most of the time. But he did always spend a couple of vacations a year with his father and half sister. A few times she had come along to Malfoy Manor for a ball, but this was a couple of years ago. She lived in France and Draco knew she went to Beaux Battons.

"Why did she suddenly transfer to Hogwarts? " Draco asked. It seemed strange. A transfer into your fifth year.  
Blaise looked at him. "The latest developments in the political field, " he said diplomatically. Casually he lit a sigaret.

"Father thinks she will be better off here. I can watch out for her and she has more chance of a good, pure blood male to encounter then at an all girls school. The situation abroad is just as unstable as here, and as this is the case, he prefers her here in England. He will now stay in Britain indefinitely."

Draco was lost in thought. The political situation was indeed unstable. If the father of Blaise would stay in England, it would something have to do with Voldemort. What a mess, he was absolutely fed up with that guy. Draco had no intention to participate in that game. He followed no one, certainly not half blood snake face. These thoughts, he held to himself. He would be glad if that irritating Potter would finally fulfill his destiny and make an end to Voldemort.

Suddenly they heard a deep voice. Blaises father. "Good morning, gentlemen, ready for departure I see. Blaise, I expect that you arrange a place for your sister. And make sure her luggage arrives safely. You know what to do, remember our conversation"? And please take that sigarette out of your mouth, it's a disgusting habbit.  
Blaise looked at his father and his sister who was standing next to him. "Hey Blaise, are you also in a very good mood?" She looked with a twinkle in her eyes at the two boys. "I can not wait to see Hogwarts. Beaux Battons was such a drag. I've heard so many nice things about Hogwarts! One of the best things is that there are boys" she giggled. Blaise sneered and Draco smirked.

"Maddie, this kind of behavior I will not have. Blaise I have instructed you to watch your sister and what I expect from you young lady is behavior befitting a girl of your status". Blaises father sounded serious. Draco could understand him. Fuck, what a nice little thing. Still the same long raven black hair, deep blue eyes, porcelain skin. Naughty freckles on her nose, long legs and a perfect figure with nice tits.  
Oh yeah, this girl will give her father a lot of headaches Draco grinned.

Blaise looked at him suspiciously. He knew his friend. The look in the eyes of Malfoy did not bode well. And he knew Madeline. That thing had always preferred bad boys. He himself saw his sister prefer a reliable guy, not one that will break her heart. And heartbreak, which was equivalent to Malfoy, would be inevitable. But then again, maybe she will give Malfoy heartbreak, she was just as unpredictable and easely bored.

Meanwhile, his sister engaged in a conversation with Malfoy. They knew each other not very well. After all it was a couple of years ago but they had some common acquaintances. His sister was good friends with Daisy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass, who were in her year. Blaise sighed, this would be a tough year.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise had found an empty compartment. He stuffed his trunk and that of Madeline in the luggage compartment and fell down on the couch. "I'm already tired and the year has not even started, fuck, I feel that I am going to get serious this year."

"What are you, a wimp? You've always been spoiled. What are you moaning about, since Daddy is not there you definitely do not look after me. I'll manage. I'm busy enough without you anywhere interfering. "  
Madeline winked at a boy with brown hair in wild spikes. He had mischievous eyes, freckles and a cheeky smile. He walked past their compartment but kept his eyes focused on Madeline.

"Oh yes" Blaise muttered, "I do not have to worry. You're not five minutes on the train or you are already flirting with Finigan, a half blood AND a Griffindor. No, I have nothing to worry about" he said sarcastically.

"Who is flirting with Finnigan? But not your little sister Blaise? Do not worry friend, you're not alone. I will also keep an eye on things." Draco slumped on the couch. He put his arm over the couch behind Madeline and smirked at her.

Madeline stared out of the window. She decided to keep quiet. She was too excited and the last thing she wanted was something to happen that caused sending her back to Beaux Battons. She knew that in the end she had to listen to Blaise. It always had been like that. Obeying her father, her brother, her uncles, her father's friends, she fucking hated it. "

After a while, when the train had left the station, the door was pushed open. A whole group wriggled into the compartment. Pansy of course, with a mature attitude. Her sister Daisy Parkinson, who was a really good friend of Madeline. Astoria Greengrass, who was Madeline's best friend, three guys she did not know and a very ugly girl, she immediately recognized as Millicent Bulstrode. Madeline understood that they had to be the hardcore Slytherins.

"Maddie!" Astoria squealed, "How nice to see you!" The girls were all three together in the arms, jumping at least 5 minutes around and screamed so loudly that Blaise thought the Griffondors would fear that Voldemort himself had arrived.

After the hugs and kisses Astoria took the lead. "These are Adrian Pucey, 6th year, Theodore Note, 6th year and Tristan Ravenwood, who is in our year. This is the half sister of Blaise, Madeline Carmichael. She is in her fifth year.

The three boys looked excited at Madeline. This year could be a lot more interesting. But an angry growl from the corner made it to an end.

"Prohibited grounds gentlemen, I do not like to see that anyone even comes close to my sister. If you are interested in a marriage with her, you can write a letter to my father. But believe me, little chance.

Draco was silent all this time. He had watched for the happy reunion of the girlfriends. He sneered at the three boys when they were introduced. Competition made things interesting but unnecessarily complicated. Draco had already decided that Madeline would be for him. And just for him. He hoped she would be placed in Slytherin. He was not very sure. Madeline was a flirt and strong willed but also listened very carefully to Blaise. She was submissive to her brother. Draco loved submissive girls but it was not really was a quality of Slytherin. Shit, what if she was a Hufflepuf? But no, she was far to cheeky. It would be an interesting sorting. This girl had many different sides.

"What are you calculating?" Pansy asked. "I see you weigh your chances. Well, get ready for it, you will first have to get rid of your best friend. Madeline is already a problem." Pansy chuckled. She was a smart girl, and even though people saw her as the girlfriend of Malfoy, that was long ancient history.

Currently she and Draco were very good friends. They understood each other very well but there was absolutely no attraction. They were too much alike. Pansy didn't let anyone boss her. She played the boss. She was dominant, like Draco and knew that her relationship with him had never worked.

Occasionally they met sometimes. The sex was reasonable, though they both were too dominant for each other. It was more like a race who came top. He always won by force but Pansy just never gave up. It was never very satisfactory to both.

No, Pansy had a crush on someone else. Someone she could never get. Someone who was not even a Slytherin, Merlin help her! He was a couple of years older, who maybe hated her or maybe did not even know her, which was worse, and who did not care that he was a pure blood. This was Pansy's secret. No one knew, and it would never work. The idea of confronting him with her love was terrifying, and pansy was not easily frightened. No, she was content with spying on him in the great hall.

Blaise was deep in thought. Madeline would soon be sorted. He thought she would not make Slytherin. She was too docile. But then again too brutal for a Hufflepuf. She was very brave but not as a Gryffindor. He hoped...

Probably it would be Ravenclaw. He knew that her mother was a Ravenclaw. Yes, that Maddie would be, he felt almost sure. Ravenclaw was fine. They made good trophy wives. Smart, often beautiful, submissive yet bold enough to remain interesting. Now that he thought about it, that was exactly Madeline. Blaise was a little bit relieved that she probably would not be in his house. The boys were a bit ruder than the Ravenclaw boys. Guys like Malfoy were no suitable friends. Blaise knew everything about it. He himself was not a suitable boyfriend. That much he knew.

He winked and smiled at Daisy. All that thinking and worrying about his sister was tiring. Blaise wasn't used to be thinking or caring for others. Tonight he planned to visit Daisy. She had grown quite nice tits. Maybe she could help him with all these tensions. Orgasm was the best way to regain a calm head Blaise smiled to himself.

Luisteren

Fonetisch lezen

Woordenboek - Gedetailleerd woordenboek weergeven

**bijvoeglijk naamwoord **

some

**bijwoord **

few

**voornaamwoord **

what

which

some

that

whatever

something

whatsoever

**tussenwerpsel **

what

why

eh

ha


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. I only own Madeline, Daisy and Tristan (at the moment).

Sorry for my poor english, I'm from the Netherlands! And some sayings in dutch make no sense at all in english (and visa versa) It's my first story ever, so I expect, it will be dreadfull

* * *

After a long ride with few interruptions the train arrived on the platform near Hogwarts. The entire crowd left the compartment with the arrogance only a real Slytherin could pull off. They walked through the hallway with an attitude what made other students jump on the side.

Madeline was the last of the gang. She was deep in thought about the upcoming sorting.

In the carriages, there was no place for all of them so Madeline took gladly off with Astoria and Daisy in the next carriage. They had a lot of catching up to do. Blaise looked a little bit disturbed. But he didn't say anything. He couldn't make her stay with him all the time nor did he want to.

"You're a little pale" Daisy laughed, "do not worry, it will all turn out well. If you're so nervous, I do not know whether it is wise for us to ask you something."

"What is it?" Madeline asked a little curious.

"Well", Astoria said, "Daisy and I kind of started a club last year. It may sound silly, but trust us, it's not. It's called 'club Slytherin Mischief'. Well, for now I suppose, until we come up with something better. We bring all sorts of mischief to other students, teachers and even friends. Care to join us?"

"What kind of mischief?" Madeline asked, it sounded a little bit childish.

"We can't tell you now, first you will have to join us. It's all very secret you know. We inflict mayhem, if someone would find out, we could be expelled." Daisy smirked. "We give each other assignments, you can say a mission. Usually it's secretly disturbing other people in not the nicest way. Some missions are more disturbing or cruel than others. We will go easy on you the first time". Daisy had a twinkle in her eyes, she knew her friend would join them. The three musketeers were finally together again.

"Well then, I will join you two, what is my first mission?" Madeline smiled. She liked a little mayhem. It was a good way to inflict misery and annoy the hell out of Blaise without him finding out. She really loved her friends, how nice to be finally at the same school! This sort of mischief did not exist at Beaux Batton. The girls at Beaux Batton were always ladylike.

Daisy smirked, this assignment would be fun. "You have to steal a book from someone, not a Slytherin by the way. The title is 'Hogwarts: a History'. You have to steal the book from a sixth year, her name is Hermione Granger. You cannot get the book out of the library, it must come from her."

"Well, that seems not too difficult" Madeline laughed, "who is by the way Hermione Granger?"  
"Ask your brother, or Draco Malfoy", Astoria smirked. "But beware, absolute secrecy for everyone outside the carriage. You will just have to find an excuse to ask them."

**Later that evening:**

Blaise and Draco stood outside smoking a cigarette. It was cold for September and they were casually leaning against the wall. The welcome dinner was about to start in a half hour and the girls were to freshen up before dinner.  
"Fuck man, " Blaise said, "I swear I saw the red Pauper lurking at Maddy. He obviously doesn't know she's my sister, well he's in for a surprise ".

Draco took a pull from his cigarette. He was seeing his friend behave in a very different way. Blaise was never worried about other people. Certainly not girls. It was strange to see Blaise so worried about someone. But still, Draco was planning to get Maddie. Whether or not with Blaises permission. He would just wait his time. This fish had to be brought in slowly and carefully.

Draco shot his cigarette away. "Come on, let's go inside. Let's see if that delicious sister of yours is slytherin material ". Blaise sneered at Draco, "and what if she's not, you will leave her alone?"  
Draco smirked, "Well Blaise, my friend, that's for me to know and for you to find out.

The great hall was now filled with students. The candles gave a soft light and the ceiling showed a wild sky. Madeline had a foreboding feeling. She was told that she would be sorted after all the first years had been sorted into the right houses. Madeline had walked around the hall. The group first years was a little uncomfortable with each other and Madeline felt way too good to stand in between.

Suddenly there was a deep voice behind her. "You know, if you're so nervous, tell the sorting hat yourself what your choice is. You can pick your own house you know."  
Madeline turned and stood almost nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. They had not spoken much on the train. Madeline was too busy with Astoria and Daisy. And Draco himself was away for a while. To greet old friends, he had said with a smirk. Madeline instantly knew he was going to bother someone.

Despite being shocked by his closeness she stayed calm. "What do you mean, tell the hat what my choice is? That hat chooses a house." Madeline was confused.

Draco looked at her with piercing eyes. "Right, but the hat is listening also to your own desires. Tell him what you wish. Chances are that you also end up there. When you say nothing at all, well," Draco smirked, "we must wait and see."

He gave her a wink and walked away. Madeline huffed. What arrogance, the boy was too conceited. Handsome but terribly pleased with himself.  
Madeline thought about what she would choose if she was free to pick a house. If she was free, which house would it be? It was a difficult choice. Madeline knew she was not as cunning as a Slytherin like Blaise but she would be good enough. She could pull it off. She had her friends with her in that house, Madeline could be sly is she wanted to or when she was given the chance. Ravenclaw was also a good option, she would be away from Blaise, relative freedom. However, no Astoria or Daisy.

At that time the door opened and they headed inside. After a long wait it was finally Carmichael Madeline's turn. Madeline took place, put on the hat and heard nothing. There was only silence...

Just when she was about to ask professor McGonagall, there was a soft voice.  
"Ahhh ... I was just confused, but I know a real Zabini when I see one. Well, well, well ... you are a lot like your brother my dear, kinder, gentler, but nonetheless, clearly a Zabini. Intelligent too, you'd do well in Slytherin, but then again, also in Ravenclaw. Where to put you?

Madeline squeezed her eyes ... She thought very hard on the very first house that came to mind ... Without thinking, no longer reasoning.

"Oh, is that you desire," the voice said. "Great ... Slytherin it will be!"

The table on the right burst out into applause. The other tables clapped politely. The hat was taken away and Madeline looked straight into the eyes of Blaise. He was a little white around his nose and his expression was total confusion.

* * *

One review, well thank you mrs0Cullen, I will try to finish this story.

However, how can I see how many people are reading this? I mean, if only one person is reading this, well, that's not really comforting...

Next chapter, maybe soms smut (is that really an english word?) Also, as a dutch girl I never understood the term "lemons"...what has that got to do with sex? And Pansy, who is that secret obsession of hers, will we ever find out? ttfn


	4. Chapter 4

I dont't own anything from the Harry Potter world. I only own Maddie, Daisy and Tristan. Also, sadly I don't own Drazic. :( He's the most gorgeous man ever! Look him up at you tube: Heartbreak High and Drazic, he's so cool..Staring in the distant now... Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Draco's pov:

In the evening we walked back to the common room. It was strange, for the first time we were a real group. Previous years we were not all so close together. I looked at the three youngest girls. Taking the lead and swaying their hips. These three drew quite the attention, three very pretty, confident Slytherin girls. Quite a sight to behold.

I knew it had been a good idea to tell Maddie about making your own choice when sorting. I was almost certain that she would choose Slytherin. Girls always wanted to be with their friends. Would the hat have had the last word, I doubt whether she had become a Slytherin.

Pansy was walking with Millicent and Daphne behind the youngsters. They had a mature attitude. They sneered at anyone who looked at them. I was walking with Blaise and Theodore, they spoke about putting a new team together. Marcus Flint had left school, along with two other boys. Witch meant empty spots to fill. Bogdan Drazic was an option, he was a fifth year, transferred last year from Durmstrang and was very good on a broom. Could be a chaser. He wasn't in our group, but he could have been.

Behind us were Pucey and Ravenwood. Even though Tristan Ravenwood was one year younger, he was one of us. I could stand him, which was saying a lot.

In the entrance hall I saw from afar the golden trio. They were standing with fellow Griffindorks. They all listened to the ugly, red twins. They were bragging about that stupid stuff they sell. I could not resist and stopped right in front of the group. The girls noticed that we were not behind them anymore and turned around.

"Another summer survived Pothead? Well, we cannot always be lucky, huh? " I smirked, it's great to harass these people. They instantly bite.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Apparently the mudblood felt obliged to save Pothead.

"And how was your summer Granger? Did you finally lose your virginity to the weasel? If not, you can come along to our common room." I pulled an evil grin.

"Like I would touch you, not if you would be the last man on earth!" She was furious.

Ha, I had her. "But I didn't mean myself Granger. Touching an ugly beaver like you, a mudblood? No, I was going to escort you to the forbidden forest. I meant the wild boar. It's mating season, you know, I'm sure one of those beasts would care to break you in. And let's face it, compared to a weasel it is an improvement."

We all laughed. The faces of those Griffindorks. They could not speak. They were too shocked. Pothead was stuttering some insults and the weasel was becoming redder and seemed to explode. Ha, nothing could ruin my evening, I felt great. Had I seen this morning reluctant? Ridiculous, this could not beat anything.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye I saw Madeline not laughing. She looked disinterested. She did not seem angry or shocked, but it was clearly not funny to her. Fuck, this I couldn't use. She had to participate with the rest of them. I wanted everyone to like my jokes. No exceptions, not even for Madeline Carmichael.  
To my astonishment she said to Daisy and Astoria that she wanted to go to their room. She was bored! That little bitch, she needed to be taught a lesson. Nobody is bored with Draco Malfoy.

In the common room, everybody went his own way. Madeline, Daisy and Astoria had gone up. Pansy and Millicent hung carelessly on the couch. Daphne sat on the floor and painted her toenails. The fire crackled, it was peaceful, I hated it.

Blaise was engrossed in a book. Stupid intellectual. Note, Pucey and Ravenwood hung on the two other couches before the fire. Suddenly there was a kind of anger within me. I know I can be furious. I cannot help it. I have a temper. I felt like giving the little bitch a good scare. I could go to her room but Astoria and Daisy were there. It would have to wait. Fuck, this was not good for my anger problem. My jaw tensed, I paced back and forth. How could such a little girl make me so mad?

I knew I had to calm down. I did not want to shout at her. No, calm, calculated anger radiated more authority. I leaned out of the window and lit a cigarette. In the distance I saw the forbidden forest. That place made me not afraid anymore, I had seen worse.

I thought about Madeline. I thought she was really delicious. I've had many girls. Some were better than others. However, I had the feeling that Madeline could be marriage material. I was now in my sixth year. I knew next year I had to call a name at home. Most of the slytherin girls here were written off. No Malfoy is satisfied with damaged goods. She had one more year extra to go, was in her fifth year. She was perfect, beautiful, smart, sweet and yet not used by other boys. Blaise better get used to it. I only had to teach her some respect. The first lesson would soon take place.

Suddenly I felt someone standing behind me. Pansy came to stand beside me with a calculated smile. She took my cigarette, and climbed on the windowsill. "You're in a foul mood. Unfortunately for those who are going to feel the anger of a Malfoy."

She laughed. Pansy knows me through and through. She knew exactly why I was furious. I did not want her harassment. "Fuck you, Pansy, I do not want to speak to you." Her eyes twinkled. "I know," she laughed "I know who you want. Unfortunately she is not really impressed with you. I got the impression that your joke with the mudblood wasn't really appreciated."

She had to make me even angrier. Stupid bitch. I did not respond. "Pity ". She said. She knew exactly how to piss me off. I felt my jaw tighten. Pansy was going too far. She had to watch out.

Pansy slowly blew smoke from her nose. She reminded me of a dragon. "You know Draco. If I were you I wouldn't do anything hasty. I know you, you've got it in you, to ruin everything. You must learn to control your temper. You have got a lot of anger problems." She crossed her long legs. "Maddie will be very good for you. If she ever gets the chance at least. "

I sneered. "And you Pansy, who would be good for you? Last year you were already changing in a nun. Someone special who has captured your heart? One-sided love on your part?" I grinned. I had a feeling that she had a crush on someone. I did not know whom though. Oddly enough, she got a strange look in her eyes. Incalculable. "What is it to you Draco? For your information, I am planning to marry a very rich, old guy. A quick death for him and a lot of money to inherit for me." She sneered, stood up and walked away. What is her problem? Strange.

That same evening I had my chance with Maddie. She came down late with a letter in her hand. Blaise of course, immediately asked where she went.

"I have a letter for my mother, I wanted to tell her which house I'm sorted." She showed the letter to Blaise, ha, good girl, and walked out.

After a solid fifteen minutes I decided to go out too, waiting for her outside. Blaise was playing chess with Drazic and hadn't noticed. Good.

I leaned casually against the wall. It was dark and I heard her footsteps before I saw her.  
When she passed, I grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around and shoved her against the wall.  
"Maddie, I think we need to have a little talk ..."

* * *

Pretty long huh! Hope you liked it. Some more reviews would be nice. They are very stimulating to update, really! So what you guys think, to dark? It's different from the previous chapters I think. less humor, bitt nasty with Hermione. Don't know if it can please you. Have so many ideas with this story, don't know yet which way to take. Draco and Madeline is a storyline, Madeline and Blaise is a storyline, the mischief from the girls is a story line, Pansys crush is a storyline...pffff...Well hope to get some opinions from you guys. You know, it would be so much easier if world language number one would be dutch. Writing in a different language is more difficult than I thought. Expressing your feelings, and finding words. So I have a message, MAKE THE DUTCH LANGUAGE, WORLD LANGUAGE NUMBER ONE! :) :) New York would be New Amsterdam again, o what fun! peanutbutter is pindakaas, and we all like hagelslag! ttfn and have a very jolly christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anyting from Harry Potter! Just Maddie, Daisy en Tristan. I don't own Drazic either :(

* * *

Madeline was shocked, what happened? Draco stood in front of her. He held her tightly. A little talk? What was going on here? All day there was nothing wrong. What did he want from her now?  
"Tell me, Maddie, do you have feelings for mudbloods? Are you sympathizing with Potter? Do you have intense feelings for the golden trio? I know you Maddie, you're one of us. If we offend Griffindorks, I expect certain things of my people. You're one of those people. If you do not play Maddie, there will be consequences. "

Madeline did not understand, what was he talking about? Mudbloods, Potter, the golden trio? Maddie did not understand what he meant. What expectations? Maddie was not a fan of mudbloods. She would not go and harass them but didn't befriend them either.

Draco looked at her piercingly. He seemed somewhat surprised by her reaction. Apparently Madeline was confused. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Draco, I do not know what you mean, what have I not done? I do not sympathize with Potter, which mudbloods? I do not know what you mean. "

Madeline looked at him, she was scared. He looked so angry. He was so much taller then she was, he seemed so much more mature, she felt like a child who gets scolded. Madeline missed Blaise. Where was he when she needed him? Draco seemed so nice before, but here she saw a different side.

"Tonight, after dinner Maddie. In the entrance hall. During my little chat with Granger. You did not respond, spoke with Astoria and Daisy, you did not laugh. This kind of behavior I cannot tolerate. You must understand that I have certain expectations of my people. "

Madeline suddenly knew what he meant. The harassment of the Granger girl in the entrance hall. Daisy silently alerted Madeline to the fact that the girl was Granger. The girl with the book what Madeline was supposed to take from her. It didn't interest Madeline that Granger was a mudblood. Madeline was watching Grangers bag. She devised a plan how she could steal the bag without Granger knowing. There were too many people witness, Madeline thought that she had to try it at a later time. She had heard Granger arguing with Draco. She had heard the laughing but didn't know why. She was busy with something else. Apparently this had offended Draco.

"Draco, I'm sorry I've hurt you ..." Madeline said.

"You didn't hurt me Maddie" Draco sneered. "You have insulted me. That's a difference. "

Draco was suddenly sliding a finger across her face, stroked her gently on her cheek.

"Maddie, sweety" he was sliding his finger towards her shoulder, let his hand rest. "I have great plans for the both of us, but I expect you to behave. I know you can. "

He smirked.

"I didn't hear you two arguing. I looked at her bag." Madeline blurted out and startled herself. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Grangers bag? What do you want with Grangers bag?" The thought alone disgusted him.

"I must steal a book from her, it's a dare you know...and a secret."

X

Meanwhile, according to Blaise, Madeline was a way far to long. After having briefly looked around, he knew that Draco was gone too. It was useless to look in the bedroom. Blaise was smart enough to realize that Draco was out hunting. The prey was Madeline. Blaise growled. A moment of carelessness and immediate punishment. Blaise pushed back his chair and glanced at Drazic.

"Excuse me, I suspect that my sister is having a problem." Drazic looked at him. "You mean Malfoy? I do not understand why you are not giving up. You know well that once he wants something, he also is getting it. Maybe you should focus more on clear agreements with Malfoy, about how to deal with her for example. There is no point in focusing on things you have no control over. You know that he will get her, if he wants her. Focus more on his behavior with her."

Blaise looked at Drazic. He didn't know this cool, dark haired boy so well. Apparently he was pretty observant.

"Maybe you're right. He always does what he wants anyway. It's just a spoiled child."

Blaise sighed. Watching his sister was not so easy.

"I'll look anyway. If he harasses her I must intervene." Blaise got up and walked to the door. Suddenly Pansy stood in his face.

"Where are you going Blaise? Do you think this is wise? You know how Draco is. Believe me, he will not fuck her in the hallway. Maybe it's best to relax."

Blaise sneered at her. Why this bitch interfered with him? Blaise never had much with Pansy. He didn't like her, found her vulgar. They never had much conversation with each other, why was she being difficult?

"What do you want Pansy? I'm not in the mood for one of your jealous fits." Blaise looked at her angrily. He knew it was nonsense. Pansy was not jealous of Madeline, despite her unpleasant nature, Pansy was a smart girl. Pansy knew well that Draco was not an ideal boyfriend. No, it was not jealousy. Why was this girl helping Draco? Had Draco instructed her?

"Should you stop me? Let me tell you that I am not going to listen to a stupid bitch like you!"

Pansy looked at him coldly. A hard look came into her eyes. "That's very unwise Zabini. You want the best for Madeline? Well, me too. Each person has its own reasons of course. Let's talk you and me. You want to hold her honorable? Fine, I can help you along. But ... everything has a price of course. "

Blaise gave her a mean look.

"And what's your price Pansy? I have no idea what your reasons are. Anyway, let's talk, you and me. But, first things first. I want Madeleine back into the common room. If you can do that, fine. I know he will not fuck her in the hallway. But I do not trust him with her. Make them come back and then we will talk."

* * *

Short, I know, but heh, holidays, christmas, skieing... It's not the best chapter, but I wrote it in a hurry. Well, let's say 8 reviews and there will be a new chapter! doesn't have to be good reviews, but more reviews would be nice!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, but Madeline, Daisy and Tristan

* * *

Well, a new story, it's been a while but I was sooooo busy! I made it extra long, so I hope you will forgive me. Well I hope you like it, and please suggetions are always welcome, I love to here new ideas!

* * *

Madeline felt very uncomfortable. Draco's look was so intense. He was stroking her gently with his finger. And what did he actually mean with plans for the both of them?  
Madeline wanted to leave, she wasn't scared or anything but had no interest in trouble already.

Suddenly, the portrait opened. Light shone out. A dark figure walked towards them. Madeline couldn't see who it was. The posture shown wasn't Blaise but a girl, so much was obvious. Oh let it be Daisy or Astoria, Madeline hoped. If Blaise saw her here, he would not be pleased.

Draco scowled toward the disturber. When the girl came close enough, Draco and Madeline saw to their surprise that it was Pansy. She was the last one, both of them had expected.

"Ah, Draco, I was looking for you ..." Pansy looked at him mischievously. "You are needed in the common room. We need to discuss something, adults only, no offense Carmichael."

She looked with twinkling eyes at Madeline.

Maddie was definitely not offended that they would have a conversation without her. Even the insult about 'adults only' couldn't bother her. She just wanted to get out of the dark corridor, to her bedroom and had a laugh with Daisy and Astoria.

The last thing she needed was being caught up between an ex-lovers spat. She knew the history between Pansy and Draco, although she was very certain they both preferred to just being friends. Well, whatever it was, they were both too much to handle for her, to evil, to sly and to cunning. She pulled away from Draco's hold and walked fast backwards. "Well, uh, I'll, I'll see you two tomorrow! Good night! " She turned, ran out, and walked quickly to the door.

"Well Draco" Pansy smirked, "You do have your way with women."

Draco looked at her angrily. Why did that bitch disturb him? She knew he was after Madeline. Why was she interfering? "Who needs to talk to me? What is there to discuss? "He looked at her and sneered.

"Well Draco, to be honest, I wanted to save the poor child from your groping claws. I could not distract Blaise any longer and I find it a bit too extreme for the first night to scare the child."

Draco hissed. "You did not have to distract Blaise, I do not need you too. And why did you interfere, honestly Pansy? Since when do you have concerns for others? "

Pansy looked at him. She said nothing. After a long silence, she gave a deep sigh. "Draco, do you know who I could marry and who you could marry next year if we don't find an approved, willing partner?" Draco looked at her in astonishment, what did this have to do now? "What are you talking about? When I mention no name, or a name approved by my father, he chooses someone."

Pansy looked piercingly at him. "And who could he choose? He will choose someone of the same age, status, anyone with money to inherit!"

Draco looked at her bewildered. Then he burst out laughing. He laughed very loudly and very long. (And also very evil and sexy).

"Did you talk about yourself Pansy? My father will never let me marry you, the idea alone is preposterous. Pans sorry, but you're far too loose. Not pure anymore and not submissive enough. Also obedient I can't really call you. My father would never let me marry a slut like you. You're not a trophy wife Pansy, at least not for a Malfoy. Maybe for a Flint or a Nutt, but sorry, you're just not good enough for the Malfoy heir." He smirked at her, what a stupid bind.

Pansy got a hard look in her eyes. She blinked back a few tears. Never show weakness she was taught. She didn't want to marry Draco, but his cruel words hurt nevertheless. She poked him hard in his chest.

"For you information Draco Malfoy, my father has already spoken with me. If I mention no name, he will probably be negotiating with your father. Would you risk it? That we may be stuck together? Lord, it would be a torment, married to you!"

Draco looked at her sneering. "Oh, it would be a torment? Well, what do you think it would be for me? Fortunately we don't have to find out. Because it will NEVER happen, my father will sooner choose one of the Greengrasses. And before that will happen, I will find myself a suitable wife, don't you worry your pretty head Pansy. Anyway, what do you want? You don't want to marry me, fine. I do not want to marry you. So the problem is not there, again, why do you bother me?"

Pansy looked at Draco. "I meant what I said, but I have my own reasons. Enough reasons to save Madeline from your greedy hands. For the time being at least. Do not think too well about yourself Draco, more people are irritated with your behavior! "

She looked at him with a glare and snorted. Turned with a "Hmpf" and walked back into the common room.

Draco looked astonished after her. What was it with that woman? Normally they could get along fine. He would probably call her one of his closest friends. Occasionally, when he had some itching from below, and there wasn't any suitable girl present, they had a great time together.

She was a nice fuck, Pansy was in for everything. They had learned each other quite a lot. And now she pretended he was some kind of bogeyman? She declared herself the saint patron of Madeline Carmichael? What was it with that woman? He knew the whole marriage story was a setup, a distraction.

The whole marriage speech was a lot of crap. She knew that, and he knew that. His father wasn't going to choose her, and her father wasn't going to negotiate with Lucius. It was bullshit. She was up to something. Save Madeline, why? What's in it for her? Draco leaned against the wall and glared at the wall across. What was Pansy up to?

Draco was a lot of things, but Draco was not stupid. He knew Pansy thought only with her own interests. But, what was her own interest? He was very determined to find out! For now, he would take a stroll down the castle, he needed some thinking to do and he wasn't very thrilled to be confronted by Blaise. Maybe he could find some naughty Ravenclaw to take out some stress. Yes, a good shag was just what he needed.

X

Blaise saw his sister coming back into the common room. She had a somewhat bewildered look in her eyes. She said she had sent the letter, she was tired and wanted to sleep. Blaise watched her go upstairs. He suspected that Draco had officially opened the hunt. Normally would Blaise have supported him completely, but when it comes to your own little sister, it is going to be a different story.

Pansy came back later. She nodded to Blaise. Apparently she had done what he asked and now he would like to know what her motives were. Because with Pansy, there were always alternative motives, he knew that quite well. With a nod he pointed to a couple of chairs by the fire. Elegantly Pansy took place and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Blaise" Pansy said, "I know we're not the best of friends. You do not like me and to be honest, I don't like you either. I think you're far too handsome for a boy. You're too smooth, too lazy and you feel you're above everybody else. Sometimes, however, we have the task to experience the unpleasantness. In other words, a deal with you, or for that matter, a deal with the devil, is sometimes necessary to accomplish ones goals. "

Blaise looked at Pansy. The girl sat like a lady in the chair. She looked conceited and had the perfect Slithering attitude. He lit a cigarette and offered one to her. What could she want from him? He absolutely knew for certain she was not interested in Draco. That time was long past. What could it be that Pansy wanted to discuss? What were her motives to keep Madeline away from Draco? Blaise took a pull from his cigarette and looked into the fire.

"Well woman, speak, what do you want from me?"

Pansy looked at him. Her blue eyes buried into him. "I'm in love with someone who does not really belong to our group. "

Blaise looked surprised, "surely you mean a Slytherin?"  
Pansy looked a bit unsure, "no Blaise, to be honest, I do not mean a Slytherin."

Blaise took another pull and looked at her thoughtfully for a while. Pansy, in love with someone outside of Slytherin, well that was a story to be told. He sank back and got a wicked grin on his face.

"Why do you need my help Pansy? Say you do not have a crush on Potter eh?" He smirked.

Pansy sneered. "Don't be disgusting Zabini. I'd rather go out with Longbottum. No, the boy I got a crush on is older ...He is not one of us, he is a pure blood but he attaches no value to it. I do not think he knows who I am. If he already knows, well, he will not like me. I want your help Zabini, if you can ensure and help me that he will be totally in love with me for this year is over, I will make sure that Malfoy ...

Well, you cannot expect miracles. I will make sure that he treats your sister respectfully and with honorable intentions. It is impossible to keep him away from her. But let's face it, to marry a Malfoy, that's the highest you can get. So, suck it up, get over it, your sister will be married one time or another, well, let it be your best friend. "

* * *

Just like I said earlier, suggestions are ALWAYS welcome

please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own a single character but my own Maddie, Daisy and Tristan (wherever he is).

* * *

I'm so so sad...In the two days chapter 6 had been placed, not one single review. I saw that almost 200 people have visited it. Well it's not good enough for me. This will be the last chapter, I already finished this one, but it was not meant to be the last, so it will be a weird end. But writing takes effort, and when no one is reviewing, wheter they like it or not, or giving suggestions, well, than it's not fun to write! So this story stays in my computer and in my head, maybe at another time or another place! Bon voyage!

* * *

The next day, Madeline woke up and felt pretty rested. She threw of the blankets, and was first in the shower, always a good way to start the day! After she dried her long black hair with her wand and put some light eye makeup on, she braided her hair in French braids and tied it with a silver ribbon. The uniform was not exactly charming but her black Dr. Martens fitted quite well under the deliberately short skirt. (She did that herself). When Astoria and Daisy were also finished, the three girls went together for breakfast.

While eating breakfast, Daisy suddenly giggled. "The Irishman's staring at you!"

"What Irishman?" Madeline asked.

"Seamus Finnegan" Astoria said, "and he is not the only one."

Well, this was nothing new to Madeline. The Zabini genes were equivalent to a beautiful appearance. And Madeline knew she was a very pretty girl. It was not very special, everybody in her family was a sight to behold. Blaise and she were certainly not an exception.

She looked up to Seamus Finnegan at the other end of the hall. She remembered him from the train. He was absolutely not a handsome boy, far from it, but he had something irresistibly appealing. He looked quite cheeky, even mischievously. Madeline found out that she liked him.  
She gave him one of her coquettish smiles. He smiled mischievously and winked back at her.

"You're such a tramp" Daisy laughed, "flirting with a Gryffindor!"

"He's nice," Astoria said, "but unfortunately, a half blood AND a Gryffindor, sorry love, you two are not meant for each other!"  
"Well," Madeline laughed "a little enjoyment in life has never hurt anyone." She smiled one more time to Seamus.

"What are you doing?" Blaise stood before her with a sour face. He was watching her for a while from the doorway and was not exactly pleased. It was already a burden to keep an eye on Draco AND on Madeline for that matter. Let alone that he also had to watch out for stupid Griffindorks!

Madeline smirked. Blaise was so easy to bother. While they were arguing, Draco leaned back against the doorway. He too had seen the flirting between Madeline and the Irishman. What was this git doing, did he have a dead wish? Flirting with his girl! Draco was determined that Finnegan should be learned a lesson.

He looked at the Griffindorks and sneered. All those irritating happy people, just eating their stupid breakfast, what a horrible sight to behold! He could not stand a single one of them.

He looked at his schedule and he saw to hiss enjoyment he had potions first with the Griffindorks. Great opportunity to harass the Irish Griffindork! Draco was very certain Blaise would be at his side in this matter. He gave a nasty glare to the Griffindork table and headed for Blaise.

X

Madeline first class was Ancient Runes. Unfortunately she had this class without Daisy or Astoria. They both went to divination, what was, according to Madeline, a waste of time. Madeline arrived a little early, she would not be late on her first day for her first lesson. There was already a girl standing and waiting alone in the corridor. She gave Madeline one look and turned away.

Madeline did not know who this girl was but she thought she had seen the girl yesterday when Draco was arguing with Granger.

The girl had a friendly appearance, somewhat ordinary, but friendly nevertheless. She had nice red hair. Madeline decided to socialize. It was not time yet and there wasn't anything else she could do. She cleared her throat and started the conversation.

"Hello, I'm Madeline Carmichael, are you following this subject also for the first time?"

The girl turned and looked surprised at Madeline. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked cautiously.

"Ginny Weasly, pleasant." She turned around and stood again with her back turned to Madeline. However, Maddy was not easily put off.

"Well, do you follow this subject for the first time?" Madeline asked again, maybe the girl was a bit slow.

"Excuse me, why are you talking to me?" the girl asked, turning around at the same time.

"I'm not aloud?" Madeline asked with a smirk.

"Well, technically, you aren't, and me neither for that matter, talking to you that is." Ginny Weasly snapped.

Madeline looked at her. The girl looked quite serious. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you then, I was just making conversation."

"What are you doing? You can't talk to her Ginny! Don't you know? She's a Zabini! Ginny, please stay away from her. Evil little bitch, that one is!"

Madeline was shocked. There was a boy behind Ginny. He must have been family because he had just the same red hair. He was tall, with blue eyes and was covered with freckles. He scowled at her, frowning. Ginny said nothing. She looked a bit embarrassed but didn't stop her brother from saying those nasty words.

Madeline found her weak. Blaise would also speak to her in a bossy way sometimes, but most of the time she had something nasty to say right back at him. The boy muttered Ginny some angry words in her ear and then walked away with an angry look. He was with Granger and also Madeline recognized Potter. She had never seen him in real life but knew him from the newspaper and of course the many hateful stories of Blaise.

Madeline could feel tears burning. She was not used to people talking to her in such manner and she had been friendly to Ginny Weasly. What did this guy had against her? To treat her in such manner? And Ginny Weasly hadn't even silenced her brother! Madeline had been friendly enough, well, relatively friendly to the girl. And that girl was totally fine with the fact that her brother was being nasty to Madeline! Stupid bitch!

The rest of the day she had not been troubled by the redheaded idiot or his sister. Astoria and Daisy were now with her in every class, and she even had a chat in the hallway with Seamus Finnegan. It started out alright, but it ended a bit abrupt.

He asked her about France and how she experienced Hogwarts so far. Maybe a little boring, but not an unpleasant conversation. He was clearly eager to get to know her.

The conversation was well underway when suddenly Madeline felt two cold hands around her upper arms. Draco Malfoy was standing behind her, she recognized his voice as he softly whispered in her ear.  
"Maddie, baby, I believe we have talked about something yesterday. I've told you some rules, you are not above these rules. So, be a good little girl, don't say goodbye to Finnegan and come with me."

He pulled her by her arm as she looked apologetically at Seamus and briefly waved at him. At that moment she felt Draco's hand painfully squeezing in her arm.

"I said without saying goodbye to him Madeline. Don't you ever listen? "

At that moment they walked in a somewhat empty corridor. Draco stopped and pushed her against the wall. "Well, let's finish our conversation from yesterday, before we were so rudely interrupted."

He gave her a wicked grin and Madeline could feel something stirring deep in her stomach.

"Tell me Maddie, how are the two of us going to steal Grangers bag? Have you devised a master plan yet?"

He smirked and Maddie also felt a grin creeping across her face.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't anything but my own characters! The Harry Potter world is not mine, to bad, so sad!

I couldn't resist, a new chapter, short but i'm on it again! Please review, it's really helpfull, even if you hate it! xx

* * *

In the meantime Blaise and Pansy walked together along the lake. Blaise was deep in thought. He could not believe who Pansy was in love with. It was incomprehensible, he saw no point for making it work between Pansy and that git.

"You know it is practically impossible for him to be in love with you?"

Pansy glanced at Blaise closely. "You two have nothing in common, he probably does not even know who you are. You have no common acquaintances. You do not share the same classes, there is nothing. The only thing you share with him is being a pure blood. And believe me, even if it is a good thing, it's not enough. Pansy, protect yourself and go for someone else. There are only tears along this road. "

It was not usual for Blaise to be caring about someone else but his own, but what Pansy wanted was beyond everything. He looked at the girl beside him. Pansy just threw a stone in the water, staring sadly into the distance. Blaise glanced critically at the girl with a professional look.

Pansy was a rather pretty girl, there was no discussion possible about that. But she wasn't breathtaking. She was rather tall, but a little lean. Just a little too scrawny for his taste. She looked hard, and he liked his girls soft. Her hair, he knew was naturally a dull brown color but Pansy had dyed it honey blonde for years. It was becoming her, though Blaise saw a deep brown color would be better for her skin complexion. She was just a little too blond for his liking. She also wore too much make-up, had too much jewelry, a sharp tongue and an upturned nose. She was pretty, but it was all a bit too much, a little bit fake. Blaise would not get excited about this girl but he knew he was in Slytherin an exception.

"Is it impossible Blaise? I mean, we did have a deal, I would help you with Maddie, you will help me ... are you giving up?"

Pansy glanced at him quizzically. She seemed a bit unsure for the first time in her always confident look.  
Blaise lit a cigarette _(he's such an addict!)._ "No, not impossible, nothing is impossible for me Pansy, You know that. Not impossible but a major challenge. It is a difficult assignment. Nevertheless ..."

He looked at her slyly, "We will go for it. I will make sure that you will go out with him at least one time for the end of the school year. But you take care of Maddie, you keep her honorable, completely intact. When he proposes, then it's out of our hands. Until that day Madeline is not only my responsibility but yours to! "

Pansy looked at him, sneering. "Blaise, you know perfectly well that some innocent kissing and stuff is normal for a girl of 15. Give her some little enjoyments!"

Blaise laughed, "Believe me Pansy, Madeline will fight for her little pleasures! Anyway, innocent stuff, fine, but nothing more till an honorable marriage begins. "

"Fine you prude" Pansy sneered. They shook hands and both felt a tingling through their hands and arms. A wizard oath had been made, they were both required to fulfill this oath. And both they felt that they were given the worst part of the deal.

X

Maddie glanced at Draco. He was a lot taller and he towered over her. "Helping me?" Madeline could not hide her astonishment. With Draco everything would go down so much easier. She would only have to ensure that Astoria and Daisy did not find out, well afterwards maybe.

But Draco Malfoy was not a Slytherin solemnly for his good looks, anything he could use for his own advantage, he would take. He grinned at her.

"Sure I want to help princess, but everything has a price of course."

He glanced at her slyly. His blond locks fell over his eyes. She looked at his broad shoulders and sharp features. Madeline felt again something stirring within her stomach.

"And for what price Mr. Malfoy" Madeline glanced at him daringly. She knew he would want something from her, and it would not be cash.

"Nothing fancy, nothing expensive and I can collect right here, right now, I just want a kiss." He looked at her with piercing eyes. Madeline smirked. She didn't really mind, a kiss was just a kiss, and for some help with her mission, it was a gentle price. Little did she know it was the beginning of a very high price indeed.

Maddie closed her eyes, pouted her lips and waited. Slowly she felt Draco coming closer. She was feeling his hot breath on her lips. He didn't touch her yet but she knew he was coming closer and closer. When he crashed his lips onto hers, there was a force behind it she didn't expect. Madeline felt the wall pressing in her back.

Draco was gently biting her lip, scraping his teeth along her lower lip. When she opened her mouth, he licked with his tongue the top before slowly exploring her mouth. She felt her inside burning. His hands held her tightly, in a possessive manner and Madeline knew she had never been kissed like this. Slowly he withdrew again as he sucked one last time on her lower lip. He's tongue licked one more time the top before he left her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the piercing cold gray eyes. An enormous depth seemed to be found there. His hands played with her hair. Then he gave a wicked grin and said softly: "Meet me tonight in front of the kitchen. Half past eight don't be late ". He gave her a wink and walked away. As Draco walked around the corner, Madeline fell in a heap onto the floor. Her legs had just turned into jelly.

* * *

Well, a little short but I had a writersblock, please review because it will be helping me to update sooner! And I love ideas and good critism!


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing from the Harry Potter world, it's a pitty, because i would write 6 more novels!

* * *

Draco went back to the main hall, he was whistling some mugglesong and he felt great. Lunch was over but he could just grab a sandwich before the next lesson. He was glad everything went well, he was already in Madelines system, the kiss had been a hell of a kiss and it looked like Maddie was blown away when he left her! The new school year had begun and was better than ever. On his to do list today was still:

severely threaten Finnegan,

talking with Pansy about last night and maybe a little haert to heart with Blaise.

A nice job but not impossible for one day. Furthermore, he would help Madeline steal a stupid book from Granger! Draco already had a masterplan, ah, good preparation is half the battle his father taught him!

Meanwhile Pansy sat a classroom reading a book of incantations. Draco came in all sneering and sat beside her. "Well Pansy, out with the truth and you will better not be lying to me pet!" He shot her with a nasty look that Pansy gave the shivers. And she wasn't easily frightened.

"I made a deal with Blaise. He helps me with something and I will help him make sure that Madeline will not be bothered and remains a virgin. Only when she gets married within the next three years my involvement goes off." she looked at him anxiously.

"And where will I fit in, in this story Pansy? You know damn well what my motives are, hell, even Blaise knows what my motives are." Draco glared at her.

"Well, our mission, our that is, Blaise and I, is to keep Maddie pure... but we do realize that you have opened the hunt. You can have her, Blaise is okay with that, but only as in 'your wife', not a slut for a few weeks! That is the major part of my mission. You've been approved by Blaise but with the understanding that you will not use her and throw her aside when bored. I must therefore help ensure ... "

Draco interrupted her.

"And what will Blaise do for you in return?" Draco sneered.

"He helps me with something personal, something I'd rather not say to you, but let me put it this way. He needs to fix me a date before the end of the schoolyear with a certain someone."

"Well Pans, I will have you know, you've got the bad end out of the deal!" Draco smirked. "Tell me about it!" Pansy sighed.

Draco thought about it. Pansy and Blaise had an agreement. Blaise was to keep his little sister pure and innocent. This was partly commissioned by Blaises father. Pansy was there to help him. Blaise had apparently accepted Draco as a potential husband for his sister but did not want Draco to use her and toss her away. Draco was relieved, he himself had thought about Madeline as a trophywife and he had a good feeling about it. To not touch her two or three years was not a problem, an engagement between the two of them gave him all the power over the girl. Blaise couldn't do anything about that and wouldn't want to anymore. So a quick engagement, preferably this year was his best option. He liked the idea. The idea of her as his wife, her family like Blaise would be connected to him and her money.

What Pansy wanted and with who did not interest him. Probably a stupid Ravenclaw or something. Davis or some other dork.

Draco's calculated his options. How could he profiting from this knowledge?

"Just for the record," Pansy said. "This was confidentiality between me and Blaise. Talk to him and negotiate all you want but please do not tell that I've chatted. He will no longer help me! And think about it. Now that you know, you can discuss your ideas with me which I in turn can be presenting to Blaise!"

Draco thought about it. At the moment it pleased him. In time, when he had to be honest with Blaise, he could always betray Pansy. For the present time it was a excellent solution. "All right then," said Draco, "but I want all your information of Blaise, each conversation you have with him. I want to know everything. "

"Fine" Pansy said as she clapped her book shut. "Wait! I'm not ready" Draco said. "I also want you to help me with Madeline if necessary. I want her before Christmas to be all mine. You're going to keep an eye on her. Do ensure that no one else gets it in his head to flirt with her or more ... in particular, keep an eye on Finnegan!"

X

In the evening just before dinner Draco was standing in a shadowed corner of the dining hall... He was waiting for for the Irishman. He had to threaten him as severe as possible. What did this guy think, coming on to his girl. He would tell the Irishman once and for all that he had to stay away from her. In fact, to stay away from every Slytherin.

Draco saw them coming togheter. The Irishman and the mudblood Thomas. They were deep in conversation when suddenly startled. Draco Malfoy was towering above them. With a grin he saw that he was a good deal longer than these pitiful Griffindorks.

"Move it Thomas, this has nothing to do with you," Draco said quietly. Thomas looked puzzled at the Irishman. Draco smirked when Finnegan said "Go Dean, Iil be right there." He sounded more bravely then he looked. Draco smiled to himself. What an idiot, did he really thought that he was a match for a Malfoy?

Satisfied he saw the mudblood walking into the dining hall. He turned his attention on the Irishman and watched him intently. With a look that would make a braver man shiver he looked at Finnegan. He waited ... The Irishman would naturally start talking and with satisfaction he saw him squirm under the cold gaze of Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy? I do not want your bullshit! "Draco was looking at him with a cold gaze, still he did not speak. Finnegan felt increasingly unhappy by those cold eyes. "C'mon Malfoy, what's the matter? What do you want from me? "

"What I want is for you to leave Madeline Carmichael alone. Do not look at her. Do not talk to her. Do not talk about her. Do not think about her. She is way above you. In several ways. Stay with your own kind of pathetic losers and do not think you would ever have a chance with someone that is above you in every way. "

Finnegans puzzled eyes turned a bit defiant. "What do you mean? She is her own master. What do you have actually to do with it? She's not yours or your sister for that matter."

Draco smirked. "Well, to begin with... She's definitely not her own master. But a pathetic half-breed like you, would not know or is able to understand. She has to obey, and trust me that she also will hear this lesson. And further more, what I have to do with it Irishman? Well, I've decided that she's mine and believe me, she will listen. And what I'll do if you decide not to listen ... Well, lets just say. I have my resources. Resources for you and for your family to be a lot less secure. Here at school I can make your life quite miserable but outside of school ... There is a less safe world working to emerge. Believe me half-breed, you do not want to be on my bad side."

Finnegan looked at him. He was a little pale. This was a direct threat. He nodded, "well then, this is all not worth to me." He turned around and walked into the great hall. Draco watched him go. Well, he thought, That problem is solved.

Suddenly he could hear girls laughing, coming from the dungeons. He turned and saw Madeline walking towards him. Togheter with Daisy and Astoria.

"Hello little ladies" he said with a grin." Can I guide you to the dining hall and he winked at Madeline.

She giggled even more and Astoria and Daisy were dancing ahead. Maddie wanted to go after them, but Draco grabbed her arm. "Stay here kitten, I decided that you will be sitting next to me tonight." Tightly holding her arm, they walked into the great hall.

Draco threw a smirk towards Finnegan. The boy looked furious but bowed his head. This game he had clearly lost.

Draco planted Madeline by his side, and gave her a glass of water. Blaise was already watching with narrowed eyes and looked at the display before him. It was clear that Draco was showing the whole room who now his new interest was.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily at Draco.

"What do you mean? I'm just helping your little sister here getting a little ajusted to Hogwarts. You could help her out a little more you know, it would suite you." He smirked and under the table he laid his hand upon Maddie's thigh. With his thumb he made small circles.

Madeline was turning red. She dared not to look at Blaise. Draco Malfoy rubbed her thigh, at the dinertable. She became hot, wouldn't Blaise notice? What was Draco doing? Suddenly she choked in her water. A big coughing as a result. She felt his hand slowly going under her skirt. He moved up. Madeline felt her face glow.

Blaise gave her an angry look. "Madeline mind your manners! Drink without spilling, you're not a little child are you?"

Maddie forgot for a moment her discomfort caused by Draco Malfoy. "Shut up Blaise! Like you never choke!" Suddenly her voice faltered, she felt a finger sliding over her panties. Oh God, what was he thinking? She felt her face burn, but inside she felt also exitement. Her eyes remained fixed on her plate. Slowly she felt her panties become wet. She tried to bring a bite to her mouth but her fork remained in the air. She felt him slowly slid back and forth on the soft fabric. From the corner of her eye she looked at him. His arm was hanging carelessly at his side and vanished under the table. No one seemed to notice what he was doing. With his right arm he took a large gulp from his glass. Meanwhile, he carried a small talk with Drazic about the coming try outs. Oh God, he was truly evil!

"Maddie, what is wrong with you? You're all red in the face, are you burning up?" Daisy asked.

Oh God, Madeline thought, now everybody will stare at me ...

And that was true. Several heads turned towards her. Including Draco Malfoy. "What's going on Carmichael? Completely hot and bothered are you, just by sitting next to me?" He smirked a whicked smile.

Madeline glared at him, what an evil bastard! Blaise looked at her also. "Are you not feeling well Maddie?" He seemed to care a little. The problem was that Madeline did not know what to say and also she did not want to get up. Helplessly she looked at all the inquiring faces. Fuck, why did she always had this kind of crap?

"Leave her alone," sounded a sharp voice. "She is just new here, the food is much less refined and she is red in the face because all of you simply eye on her!" Pansy looked at Madeline. "Shall I take you to your room Maddie?" She rose and approached her. "Come on, this heavy meal isn't good for almost any one. Well, of course, with some exceptions." She looked disgusted in the direction of the unpleasant, redheaded boy at the Gryffindor table who was currently stuffing his face.

Maddie felt Draco's hand slipping away and she jumped up. Because of her swift movement she knocked over a water pitcher and almost fell over herself. Draco held her steady and smirked. "Very charming Carmichael, we do not wish you to get hurt. Watch out kitten!" He winked at her and turned to Blaise.

Madeline glared at him and walked quickly away with Pansy. When she walked into the corridor Pansy watched her thoughtfully. "I think it's time for a few tips Maddie, because this is how we maintain less than one week ..."

* * *

Review please! Hopefully more and faster updates because...vacation!


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing from the Harry Potterworld is mine!

* * *

Pansy was deep in thought, staring at Madeline. What a mess. On behalf of Blaise she was to ensure that Madeline remained pure, untouched before marriage. A marriage with Malfoy. Draco had ordered her to help ensure that Madeline was his before Christmas. What he meant by 'being his' was still not completely clear to her.

Somewhat conflicting orders from both men she realised.

Blaise would help her with a date before the end of the schoolyear. To great annoyance she realized that Blaise had it more easy. Her first claim had been that George Weasley would be in love with her before the end of the schoolyear. Hmpf ... Blaise was a better slytherin than she, but she had expected that much. And a date would be difficult enough. If that would ever happen...

Contemplating she looked at Maddie. What did the girl herself actually want? No one had thought to ask ... not Blaise, nore Pansy, and definitely not Draco!

How would this girl feel to be so soon attached to Draco, forever? Did she even like him? Did Maddie herself attach much value to her virginity, to remain pure? Was she in love with someone? What did Madeline Carmichael herself want? The girl had not been a week at school and already involved in various conspiracies with conflicting interests.

Pansy liked her, she was feeling a sting of compassion. Her future with Draco could take many directions. Either positive or negative. However there was little to do. Draco had already decided, this important decision about marrying a girl he had never made before.

Blaise had already accepeted. Not formally but Draco knew Blaise approved. Blaise and Madeline's father and Lucius too, would probably also be pleased with these developments ... And no one would ask Madeline ...

Pansy's feminist part rose up in protest, time had come for another devious plan. Madeline would not go down without a fight!

X

"Listen sweetheart" ... Pansy pulled her into a dark alcove. "There are things going on that involve you in a very important way. I'll say it only once. "

Madeline glanced at her in astonishment. She was happy that Pansy had rescued her during dinner, but where did this all of a sudden come from?

"Draco intends to marry you, whether you like it or not. Blaise is pleased as long as you remain pure until your wedding night. In reality this will be untill your engagement. I'm sorry , but this situation, you can not do anything about it at all. You know that. Your father will be pleased with these developments, but that does not mean you have to make it easy for them."...

Madeline was white around her nose. How dare they! Blaise and Draco, who were they to decide! To treat her as if she was a small child. The nerve! To rule over her!

"What can I do Pansy. You're right. Father will be pleased. I do not have the power to stop Draco or Blaise. I always knew I would be married off ... I only thought to have more time. Some more time to enjoy myself. Studying, boyfriends, having fun... "

"Well, make it difficult for them. Do anything to irritate them. Make them angry. Flirt with every guy, go on dates. Do not listen to them. Give them hell! "Pansy looked at her.

"But I have no authority. Blaise will forbid me, he will be angry ...And for Draco I'm already scared. He has a whicked temper!"

Pansy glanced with a smirk to Madeline. "But they can do very little here at Hogwarts. They can not punish you. Draco certainly will not want Blaise to send you home and your father can not hurt you here. And we involve Tory and Daisy in our plan. We tell them everything and we will help you. We remain at your side at all times! I will sometimes have to act. I promised both men to help their cause, but hey ... making a promise is relative, is it not?"

"What did you promise?" Madeline asked. She was curious. "You must tell me everything Pansy. No secrets anymore please! "

Pansy sat on the hard stone ground. With her back against the cold wall. Madeline sat down beside her. She pulled her knees up and laid her head on her knees. She glanced at Pansy. "Please tell me everything, it feels so awful. The idea that everyone knows things about you and is busy with secret missions ... "

"Well, it all starts with my crush" Pansy sighed. "I've been in love for a long time with a certain boy. A boy from Griffindor. His name is George, George Weasley. He is one of the twins. He's not a guy that I normally hang out with. He is a blood traitor. A pure blood, but he attaches no value to it. He hates us. I mean, he hates people from Slytherin, rich pure bloods. I do not think he knows who I am. If he does know, he does not like me. All I want is a chance. A chance to show I am not as corrupt as they are all thinking there in Griffindor. I'm pretty bad but I am not evil."

"I know Pansy, and you're really kind, you're not bad or evil!" Madeline looked at her. The older girl looked so sad. She let out all of her sadness and frustration.

Pansy looked at her and smiled. A smile with silent tears.

"Wait untill you will hear the rest of the story, I'm wondering if you would still like me! I made a deal with Blaise. He will make sure that I will get a date with George. Before the end of the schoolyear.

In exchange, I will help to ensure that you remain pure. Untouched. a virgin. You shall not be damaged goods. That's out of the question for Blaise."

Madeline looked at her quizzically. "Why go for a date with George to Blaise. What is he? A superb matchmaker?"

Pansy smiled sadly. "He is smart, cunning and sly. I could have gotten to Draco but he would have laughed at me. Blaise is more open to this sort of things. He does not despise me for my feelings with a weasley."

She looked at Madeline. "With Draco, I have another agreement. I must ensure, that before Christmas, you are his. It is not entirely clear to me what he meant. I get nothing in return. It's a command. No negotiations. Well, that's typical Draco."

Madeline stared into the distance. "Well, it ends now! You're right, I'll give them hell, especially if you, Tory and Daise help me. And you do not need Blaise. I will ensure that you have a date with that Weasley. But play along with Draco and Blaise and give me all the information I need! Please Pansy! We'll get them! If Malfoy wants me, he will have to work for it! Stupid git!"

Pansy and Madeline exchanged a whicked smile.

And for the first time Madeline felt why she did belong in Slytherin!

* * *

Please review! I love some good criticism! Don't you guys love Pansy! This chapter turned out completely different from what I had in mind. I had in mind for Pansy to be completely faitfull to Blaise and Draco, but the feminist in me couldn't do that. And besides, that poor Madeline needs some help! And do you guys love the idea of Pansy and George? Imagine the possibilities! xoxo Gossip Girl!


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing of the Harry Potter world is mine... have fun reading!

* * *

The next morning, Blaise walked with slow steps to the dining hall. He had not seen his little sister since dinner. He wondered if there was more to it yesterday when Pansy had taken her away so quickly. In the dining hall he didn't saw her at the Slytherin table. Strange. She was usually earlier than he was.

Blaise sat down next to Bogdan Drazic and poured himself some pumpkin juice. He took some toast and was about to take a bite when his eye fell on the Ravenclaw table.

There, between stupid Davis and another slimeball he didn't know Madeline sat. She was having breakfast and chatted animatedly with Robbie Davis. Yes, Robbie fucking Davis!

Blaise felt his jaw dropping, how dare she! Was she crazy? Blaise couldn't speak. Davis was a muggleborn. His little sister, his beautiful pure blood sister was talking to a mudblood! Unacceptable!

"And where is your lovely little sister Blaise?" came a sneering voice. Draco had arrived. He slumped next to Blaise and poured himself some hot coffee.

"See for yourself!" Blaise pointed to the Ravenclaw table. His expression turned hard. Draco looked up. His jaw tightened. Not pleased with what he saw at all. His muscles tensed and he felt his inside turning cold. "Blaise, I think we should talk together, this is unacceptable."

"I hear you man, I hear you!" Blaise shuttered.

X

Madeline had seen her brother and Draco. She saw their angry faces, but ignored it. Davis was dull and somewhat superficial, but it did not matter. He was hot and would make a fine first step in punishing Blaise and Draco.

The only problem was that she did not dare to leave the table. Blaise and Draco would probably drive her into a corner and confront her. She felt frightened at the thought of an angry Draco.

Stay brave, she kept saying to herself. With fear, you achieve nothing, fight back!

Suddenly she heard a cheerful voice calling her name.

"Maddie, Maddie! Have you finished your breakfast? Will you join us?"

There were Daisy and Astoria. Madeline had told them everything last night. They were prepared to do anything to help her and to protect her. Madeline was glad to have such good friends. Astoria was a bit excited with Draco wanting to marry Madeline but after an angry look from Pansy she had stopped giggling.

Madeline excused herself to Robbie Davis and the three girls walked to their next class. Potions.

X

Draco leaned against the wall of an empty classroom. Blaise was leaning against a table. They looked at each other tightly. Blaise made the first step. "Well Draco, let's be open. We have always told eachother everything... You're my best mate. What are your intentions with Madeline?" Blaise looked intently at Draco.

Draco stared back. He could lie, but he felt that it would be pointless. "I need a wife Blaise, as well as you do. Madeline is perfect for me in every way. She is beautiful, obedient, smart. She comes from a good family, has money. My intentions are clear. I want her and I want her as a trophey wife. With or without your permission, I don't fucking care."

Draco looked at Blaise. Slowly he lit a cigarette and offered one to Blaise.

"Hmpf, I already thought that this would be your plan. Frankly, I myself have thought of that idea many times before. You as a husband for Madeline. But you know how I am with my own family. No messing around before the wedding night. She is more valuable than that!"

Draco took a pull from his cigarette. "I know. And you know I'm the best match for her. So you can stop this nonsense with Pansy and her stupid crush. Let us work together. We've always done that. It seems clear to me. I want Maddie, and you will give me your permission. Let us work together to make her mine without a fight from her. And please, let's make sure she is kept away from these morons. Because, I'm also not interested in damaged goods!"

"You know as well as I do that Madeline is not like that!" Blaise sneered. "But I admit that her flirting and fooling around with other boys must stop!"

"Well then Blaise" Draco smiled. "I think we have an agreement! Madeline will be mine and we will be brothers in law!"

The two boys looked at each other laughing. Perfect control of the situation or so they thought.

"I will write my father," Blaise said. "As will I" Draco smirked.

But both boys were unaware that in a dark corner of the classroom, someone had heard the whole conversation.

X

Meanwhile, Madeline was walking to her next class. Robbie Davis flirted with her and offered to carry her books. He told her about his new broom. She did not care at all, only to annoy her two new ennemies!

In the distance she saw Draco and Blaise coming. They were talking amicably and had not seen her yet. Madeline knew that she had to go for hard measures.

She grabbed Davis by his cloak and looked deep into his eyes. She put her hands in his hair and pulled his head towards her. "Robbie, I think you're really, really sweet, I do not know why, only that I simply have to kiss you! Do you find that very annoying?" Inwardly she cringed about her behavior.

But on the outside, she batted her eyelashes and smiled shyly. Davis grinned: "Do not worry, there are more girls suffering from these feelings sometimes!" He brought his lips to her and kissed her gently and smoothly. It felt very different than last time with Draco. That kiss had been dominant, hard and possessive. This felt weak, a little wet ... but hey ... all for a good cause and everything is fair in love and war!

X

Blaise dropped his bag from his schoulder. "That dirty little bitch!" he sneered! Draco looked up. His heart became cold. How dare she!

They walked together with long strides at the pair. Draco yanked Madeline away, he hurt her arm. With a cold gaze he looked at Davis. "If you're wise you will turn now. You walk away and you never look at her again. You will never speak to her and you'll never interfere with her. Leave you filthy mudblood!"

Davis looked fearfully at the two boys. Malfoy and Zabini were no boys to have problems with and Davis did not like to have problems. He grabbed his bag off the ground and walked quickly away.

Madeline gave him an angry look. What a wimp to leave her here with these two brutes.

At that moment Draco threw her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?". He looked so angry, Madeline felt the fear groing into her stomach. He took her hands and held them up against the wall. "I do not know what you're doing little girl, but it will end now ..."

He wanted to continue but at that moment a shrill voice sounded...

"Malfoy! Let the girl go! Are you crazy? To harass a fellow student?"

Hermione Granger stood before them, in all her fierceness. Her eyes flashed. "How dare you do that to a girl? A younger girl and a fellow housemate? And you Zabini? It's your own sister! Do you allow how he is treating her?"

Granger looked furious at the two boys. She clearly felt personally responsible for Madeline.

"Granger, fuck off" came a cold voice. Hermione looked surprised at Blaise. That she had not expected.

Usually it was Malfoy who was speaking. Zabini never said anything. He never interfered with anyone outside of Slytherin. He had never ones insulted her. Now he looked at her with vivid eyes. The quiet, unapproachable handsome Slytherin. Hermione got an uneasy feeling.

"Granger, fuck off and stay out of things that doesn't concern you" His voice had a threatening tone.

Malfoy smirked: "You can hear him mudblood. It is his own little sister. I think it's wise if you will listen and piss off!"

"I will report this" threatened Granger. But it seemed an empty threat. "Go ahead" Blaise said, "and see what happens with my sister, your responsibility Granger ..."

Hermione picked up her books and walked away reluctantly, she took one look backwards but continued anyway. When she rounded the corner Blaise grabbed Madeline's arm.

"Come with us." His voice sounded ice cold. Madeline walked between Blaise and Draco. Blaise held her firmly by the arm. Draco walked casually beside her. His hands in his pockets. He whistled a tune and had a smirk on his face. Blaise looked furious.

Madeline decided to walk along obediently. Pansy, Daisy and Tory were nowhere to be seen and she felt that she already had gone too far.

"Stairs" Blaise snapped in the common room. He pushed her toward the stairs of the boys' bedroom. Madeline walked fearfully upstairs. Draco pushed her into the bedroom. "Stay here" he sneered. He grabbed her wand, and the boys left the room. The door closed and Madeline heard the door being locked with several spells.

Sighing, she sank on a bed. She knew she was in deep trouble.

Draco and Blaise walked downstairs. Draco looked down at the other boys who were playing cards. "Sixth years bedroom is currently unavailable, Do not enter." It was obviously not a question but a command.

* * *

Please review...How I love reviews! xoxo!


End file.
